heart_of_gold_fanfiction_series_shadowhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Praetor Lupus
This article uses material from the "Praetor Lupus" article on the Shadowhunter Wiki at FANDOM and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. '''Praetor Lupus '''is an alliance of werewolves founded by Woolsey Scott in the 1800s. It literally means "Wolf Guardians," and is based on the Praetorians, an elite Roman military force. The Praetor is the first and largest self-policing organization among the Downworlders. Purpose Members of the Praetor Lupus track down young "orphaned" Downworlders—newly Turned werewolves, fledgling vampires, and warlocks who have no knowledge of their people and/or what they are. They intervene before the new Downworlder can get violent, try to get them into a pack, a clan, or with a warlock mentor, and help them learn to control their powers. Some of the saved werewolves prefer to not join a pack, and instead, join the alliance and become Praetorians themselves. In turn, they are eventually given charges and dispatched to guide other Downworlders, as well, though they are allowed to return to the Praetor House, where they trained and lodged during their rehabilitation. Praetorian guards wear gold medallions around their necks, with a pattern of leaves on it, an imprint of a wolf's paw, and an engraving of the organization's slogan "Beati bellicosi," which means "Blessed are the warriors." Despite the organization's goals, the members are not allowed to get directly involved in the affairs of other Downworlders and Shadowhunters. History The Praetor began as a tiny force in London in the late nineteenth century. The founder, Woolsey Scott, was a wealthy werewolf who began the organization in memory of his brother, Ralf, whose dying wish had been to start an institution to help take care of orphaned Downworlders. Woolsey was admittedly not interested at first but ultimately came around after Ralf's death. After the death of most of its members at the headquarters in New York in 2007, the Consul, Jia Penhallow, in hopes of restarting the defunct organization, sent Maia Roberts the seal of the head of the Praetor Lupus, with the message "Begin again," entrusting her with the responsibility of leading the reformed organization. As a part of the Shadowhunters' treaty with the Fair Folk, the latter would also provide assistance in the group's rebuilding. Maia has since taken over as the head and was able to reestablish it with help from people like Bat Velasquez and certain members of the Clave behind her. She is still running the organization as of 2012. Known Members * Woolsey Scott (founder) † * Praetor Scott † * Jordan Kyle † * Rufus Hastings † * Nick † * Maia Roberts (head) * Bat Velasquez Trivia * The regulation outfit of the Praetor is seemingly all black. * According to Clary's notes on her copy of the Shadowhunter's Codex, Jordan told her that the organization is only secretive with the Clave in particular. He also said that the Praetor was originally about saving werewolves from being killed, by mundanes or the conditions they live in because of their condition. Category:Organizations